YunJae Leisure : Don't Forget
by Zezaryn Elena
Summary: YAOI - A guy too busy with his duties neglected his boyfriend who was left alone and almost got himself into trouble...
1. Chapter 1

Lately, YunHo has been coming over to JaeJoong's apartment more often than not, except Thursdays when he has to stay back for karate club practices.

Once, they had lunch together at a café after school. The end of spring brought the heat of summer closer, so when they arrived at the apartment their shirts were sweaty. YunHo had asked JaeJoong to use the shower first, then he popped open half of the buttons on his white shirt and rolled up the long sleeves to wind down. He would love to get out of these long black pair of trousers but, he forgot to bring a new set of clothes, again.

'I didn't forget my clothes on purpose,' thought YunHo. He pulled back a chair from the dining table, sat on it, flipped open today's newspaper and crossed his legs – placing one leg over the other. He had put a pile of library books on the table, his bag beside the table leg.

Then, while reading the newspaper, YunHo vaguely heard the sound from the shower come to a stop, followed by the soft padding of footsteps from bedroom to kitchen. If he lowered the newspaper, YunHo could've seen JaeJoong passing by. But he really did lower the newspapers… and spotted JaeJoong wearing a shirt similar to his – white and long-sleeved with buttons, except that it is sheer, almost transparent. Oh, and he was bottomless, though he did have his underwear on. YunHo cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, and then wordlessly returned his gaze onto the papers. 'Is it this how he dresses at home during summer?' thought YunHo. How could a sexy kitten walk half-naked around a lecherous pervert like himself?

The padding of footsteps then exited the kitchen toward the veranda. Dazed, YunHo dreamily stared as his baby carried a laundry basket onto the breezy veranda with feline grace.

JaeJoong had actually been flaunting his seductive assets like a cat strutting and posing its shapely figure and lustrous fur. He ignored his red ears and denied to himself repeatedly. 'I'm not wearing like this to seduce him! I'm not seducing him! Not seducing him!' thought JaeJoong fiercely. He grabbed a large white towel form the basket and hung it onto the clothes line, blocking the beautiful garden from view.

Almost immediately, a pair of strong arms enfolded JaeJoong's petite waist. He could feel YunHo's muscular torso pressing against his small back. Instant warmth soaked his entire body. 'Yu-YunHo…'

'What are you wearing, huh? Is it for the eyes of those in the garden, or mine?' YunHo whispered sweetly into his kitten's ear. His luscious lips gently brushed against the other's lobe; his teeth grazed and nipped at the other's ear.

'Ah!' JaeJoong winced endearingly in delicate pain.

YunHo's hoarse whisper tickled his ears. 'Are you trying to seduce me? Because you're doing a damn good job at it,' cooed YunHo in his deep resonant voice, his lips stroking up and down the side of the other's neck. The seme thrust his hips forward to bear his excitement down on JaeJoong's soft ass.

'N-no…' JaeJoong's body suddenly felt hot. He wriggled weakly in vain.

'No? Is that the whole truth?' YunHo's slender hands caressed their way down JaeJoong's torso, towards the hem of his shirt.

Losing control at the intense feeling, JaeJoong tilted his head back onto YunHo's shoulder and breathed quicker than usual, 'Part… partly the truth.' His nether region was rapidly awakening.

'Mmm…' he continued to kiss JaeJoong's neck. 'Wrong,' YunHo rebuffed coarsely, his words taunting JaeJoong's vanishing sense of rationality. He snuck a hand under his shirt, while his other hand continued down JaeJoong's tense abdomen at an excruciatingly slow pace. 'None of it is true, is it? You totally have seduction in mind, don't you?'

JaeJoong couldn't help but feel himself hardening with every passing second, thirsty for YunHo's long fingers to touch him right now. 'YunHo…' pleaded JaeJoong.

YunHo's hand stopped right above his manhood, his finger drawing small circles on the skin above. A desperate moan ruptured from JaeJoong's angelic lips as he turned around to face YunHo with the sexiest pout he'd ever made. 'Touch me already.'

'Not till you admit to committing the crime of seduction, kitten,' the man rumbled in his sonorous voice, sounding deep yet pleasant. But JaeJoong could neither recall the reason he denied it initially, nor bother to remember. His lustful passion had driven him to desire the man before him. 'Yes, I seduced you, and will seduce you till you dirty my virtue completely, YunHo…' purred JaeJoong while pressing close against his lover's body.

'Tut-tut, naughty…' YunHo amorously caressed and fondled JaeJoong's bulge with his large warm hand, while the latter hungrily drowned himself in the other's fervent ardour. JaeJoong's limp knees buckled, and he had to cling to YunHo's shoulders for support. 'Kay, off to bed we go.' Having said that, YunHo swung JaeJoong into his arms and ushered him to JaeJoong's bedroom.

A few distances away stood ChangMin, in another veranda, jerking off on his own after witnessing the lover's spat. A camera lay on the ground beside him. '_God, this would be an exciting scoop if I send it to Seika University's Daily Newspaper… so damn sexy…_'

It was Monday. In the lecture hall, JaeJoong leaned his head on his hand heavily, with his elbow on the table. His concentration had gradually lapsed to a degree too startling for the campus' model student. No, it was not because he had rough sex the night before. 'He didn't even show up yesterday. He always comes on Sundays, why not yesterday?' JaeJoong had sighed dejectedly.

He wanted to call but, not wanting to be too dependent on YunHo, he waited. Soon Wednesday arrived without a glimpse of his drug – YunHo. Worry and loneliness etched on JaeJoong's heart. Unable to take it, JaeJoong called his lover… just to have it hung up. He even thought of going to YunHo's house but can't think of an excuse to give to his parents. What will he look like, a senior from university checking on his junior? Isn't it too close for comfort? Then, what about seeing him in school? Ridiculous nonsense muddled his mind. 'He doesn't want me anymore? He got fed up with me?'

Exhaustion overcame JaeJoong one evening, when he barely begun to transfer unfiled notes into his book. Too much energy used up in the day? Or simply lacking the mood? He chuckled in spite of himself, for he knew the answer. In this state of mind and body, he's about as good as any failure-prone student, perhaps worse. 'Stupid YunHo, I can't focus on my studies now!' He threw his pen onto the table drowsily then slumped onto the table, his head nestling in his folded arms.

His brow puckered in deep yearning for his lover and heaved a sigh. He let himself drift off to a daydream, forgetting the present. He could almost, almost feel YunHo's lips on his ear and fingers on his skin, just that it lacked substance. Like a puppy, JaeJoong let out a soft whine. He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand down his chest into his pants, whispering, 'YunHo.' He turned his head aside with red cheeks, mortified to admit that he needed his own hands to satiate his ache for YunHo. His feminine fingers squeezed and teased himself lightly. 'Ha… YunHo, more…' His small hands began to milk his own manhood.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, JaeJoong head down a path toward the library during a free period between his classes. He passed by the throng of students and heaved the library doors open. Just as he was headed to the literature section, JaeJoong stopped short in his steps, and swivelled around to look at the newspaper rack on his right. Whoa, what is the meaning of this? Today's newspaper had his face on the front! Below the newspaper title《Seika NeUspaper》was a frail picture of him with a caption below that says 'Never seen before dark circles under our beloved Model Student Kim JaeJoong. What happened?! Is it lovelorn? Or an illness? My hyung, we worry for you so much! I'll pray for your health to be restored quickly.'

JaeJoong's eyes saw nothing but red. His fists clenched the paper tightly. A volcano is about to erupt in this very minute. He knew just who to find - the campus' one and only Seika NeUspaper photographer, Shim ChangMin.

'Uh oh.'

JaeJoong turned to the direction of the voice just to see ChangMin, his other junior, hurriedly exiting the library through the same way he just entered. 'ChangMin ah! Cha… ChangMin ah!' JaeJoong called out while chasing after him.

'B-byan…,' apologised the NeUspaper photographer. 'Y-yah… hyung! Stop hitting me,' he snapped. Students around them seemed to notice them.

'Then what is this?!' JaeJoong shoved the newspaper in ChangMin's face.

He held the papers, grimaced and appeared to be thinking very hard on JaeJoong's question, closing his eyes in a frown and pressing a finger to his temple. He then lowered the finger and start wagging it up and down in midair. 'Ah, I wonder why myself.'

The senior pouted slightly and punched ChangMin's shoulders, also using his sling bag to whack his chest and back several times

But the younger man snickered and said, 'Hyung, you're acting like a kid.'

Annoyed, JaeJoong puffed air out and stomped back into the library, ChangMin followed. 'Ima-Imagine the bag as a bolster, hahaha,' stuttered ChangMin in between laughter. He was masculine and slightly tan. With short cropped hair, and that straight nose and angular jawline, many girls secretly admired the campus' neUspaper photographer. Sexy, they described him.

Before long, rumours spread like wildfire. Some say JaeJoong's depressed over love. Some say he's secretly in love with a girl on campus. After classes, JaeJoong walked past a hall of residence towards his apartment but was held back by a tight grip on his hand. JaeJoong saw YooChun upon turning around. The man said, 'I saw you on the front of the papers today. Are you alright?'

'Yes. It's nothing, actually. It's possible to not have dark circles all year round. They tend to come back at some point.' ChangMin, I regret not beating you up worse than I had.

'Say, it's late and the curfew's about to start. Why don't you stay over in my room? No one'll find out. My friend went back to his hometown a few days before the upcoming summer holidays.' He grinned. 'O-okay?' JaeJoong knew the reply sounded off, and his decision seemed odd, too. When they entered the dorm, the two guys had dinner and studied together. But then night came…

'JaeJoong, are you tired?' asked YooChun, suddenly too close to him. 'Y-yeah?' JaeJoong answered while wondering to himself... Why am I answering him with questions? Oh, because those aren't my real answers.

'Here, let me give you a massage.' After saying that, YooChun paused behind JaeJoong's chair and began to knead his shoulders. He rubbed and squeezed his friend's shoulders. JaeJoong swayed his body away from YooChun. 'A-Ah~ really there's no need.' He tried to smile politely. What are you trying to do? Go do this to your girlfriend, if you have any.

'It's okay…' whispered YooChun. 'I'll make you feel good.' He bent and planted a kiss on JaeJoong's neck. He sighed noisily but then let out a gasp when YooChun nipped at his ear. 'No… not that spot.'

'Oh yeah… yes, this spot.' YooChun nudged his nose behind JaeJoong's ear, sniffing with satisfaction. Because the stool they sat on didn't have a back to lean against, YooChun was able to sit behind him on the same chair.

'Hya…' JaeJoong whined in a high note. 'Where do you think you're touching?' YooChun groped JaeJoong's torso with a hand, while his slid the other hand up and down his waist tenderly. 'Ah~ No… no… Stop it, I'm sensitive.'

YooChun moped sadly. 'If you dislike me so much, then imagine me as someone else, let me replace her.' Her? Or him? At the very moment he thought of YunHo, YooChun decided to tweak the peaks on his chest. 'Ah…' a loud gasp of pleasure erupted from his chest. The insane desire to be touched drove him up against a corner, rendering him helpless. 'Yes, yes… Just like that. Feel it, Want it.' YooChun's silky voice coaxed. JaeJoong twisted in his seat to lunge for a deep French kiss. A long, low virile moan vibrated from his throat. Suckling noise sounded in the room as their lips parted and rejoined. Who is it that made you desperately crave so much for?

'YunHo…,' whispered JaeJoong lovingly in the midst of the kisses.

'YunHo?' the question slipped out of YooChun's lips. Hearing that odd question, JaeJoong slid his eyes open, just to remember reality. Panicked with rounded eyes, he grabbed an unwashed ceramic bowl from the table and clouted his friend's head. The latter immediately fell off the stool and fainted. JaeJoong ran to the toilet sink to spit and gargle with water. He trudged his way back to the room, tied up YooChun's hands and feet with shoelaces, then climbed onto the top bunk bed and slept the night off so that he could slip away early in the morning when the campus gates open.

The next morning, YooChun woke up to see his dear friend having vanished from sight. 'I knew I shouldn't have woken him up from his daydream.' He sighed contemplatively. YunHo. Now he knows. _A junior for heaven's sake! Sure, YunHo's a senior and would soon graduate but he's still in high school, JaeJoong! I know, I'm no better myself…_ YooChun mused.

Running back to his apartment right after the curfew ended, JaeJoong hopelessly despaired over his last night's deeds. JaeJoong threw a pillow onto the wall heatedly. 'Crazy YooChun, what did you do to me?' _I'm a very, very bad person. I cheated on YunHo._ YunHo's going to be so, so mad at him. He could already see the enraged man before him.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, JaeJoong went to Seika High to find YunHo but later found out from the coach that he was competing in the Nationals at Midori Stadium and should be back after half an hour. He leaned against the walls outside the school gate and waited patiently for YunHo's return. A group of school girls who saw JaeJoong squealed in delight. A lot of kya's and ah's were heard.

When a blue coach arrived at the school compound, YunHo descended from it to see his senior and lover standing alone at the gate. JaeJoong returned the look silently, expecting him to be busy receiving compliments and praises from his coach and other parties. But unexpectedly, the coach merely laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke a few words. Then YunHo jogged over to him and asked, 'What are you doing here?'

JaeJoong began to answer, but his voice faltered when YunHo started to dig into his sling bag for something. He yanked the item out of the bag and shook it deliberately in front of JaeJoong's eyes. 'Look at this photo and tell me what's going on! The moment what's-his-name gave it to me I couldn't focus on my competition! I totally lost today… I was even worse than the worst.' His expression sunk deeper than it already was.

JaeJoong looked at the picture of him leaving YooChun's dorm and felt his eyes widen in alarm. 'Ah~ that… that is… You never came over since last Sunday! I was lonely!' _ChangMin, I'm gonna kill you._

YunHo had frowned so deeply that there were creases between his eyebrows. 'Do you think that's a reason for you to go gallivanting around for guys?! It's only been four days! And I was busy, as you can clearly see now. I won every match right up to the semi-finals till I saw this!' He shook the picture furiously in his hands. 'You and I are going to have a long talk about this.'

Reaching the apartment, YunHo banged the door close and crashed his livid lips onto JaeJoong's. The latter moaned in pain yet quivered longingly. A groan escaped from YunHo's heaving chest. He swept JaeJoong off the floor and dumped him onto their white love bed. An aura of unyielding prowess oozed from every inch of his flesh. 'Where did he touch you?' growled YunHo, creeping his way up from the bed's end with JaeJoong's feet at his eye level. JaeJoong looked down with unease, seeing YunHo stalking toward the bedhead on all fours, slowly nearing his face with every passing second.

'Where did he touch you, hmm? Tell me.' He deliberately crawled up JaeJoong's body with a death glare in his eyes, like a panther cornering its prey. As he moved closer to JaeJoong, YunHo's hand slithered past the man's ankle up to his calf... knee… and thigh… and…

JaeJoong's lips unleashed a trail of uncontrolled moans; he quickly cupped a hand over his own mouth to stop his cries of pleasure, and attempted to squirm out of bed. 'Where do you think you're going? Back to that guy again?' asked YunHo.

JaeJoong turned to YunHo with a full pout of his lips. He lifted a white bolster from the bed and whacked YunHo with it repeatedly, his eyes seeming to glisten. 'Don't ever mention him again. I'm scared of him.' JaeJoong fell silent; YunHo listened in empathy. The senior lashed out at his junior, 'And what about you? I missed you so much. I thought you didn't want me anymore. I thought perhaps you're bored and fed up with me. Perhaps I wasn't sexy enough… We did it almost everyday, so shouldn't I look even sexier than before? And… and then, it hurts the most when I had to… to do it myself.' Under YunHo's shadow, he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow, ready to receive any punishment from YunHo.

But the only thing YunHo said to the man right beneath him was, 'Joongie ah, you naïve little kitten.' He chuckled in wry amusement. JaeJoong's attentive ears almost twitched; his long hair concealed his red cheeks out of YunHo's sight. YunHo rested his elbows on the bed to lower himself onto JaeJoong's slender back, whispering, 'So I was busy for four days and you put yourself into trouble?'

JaeJoong turned his face slightly and protested, 'Liar… You could've at least called me but you didn't.'

He sighed. 'Fine. Here's the truth, I saw your diary during my last visit here. It was packed with exams, wasn't it? I didn't wanna distract you from your studies, baby.' He gently blew at the hair that hid JaeJoong's ears.

The feminine man sniffed. 'You clearly failed. Because what you did to me just made me flunk all of my exams…'

Now that he knew what was going on with JaeJoong's state of mind. YunHo intentionally returned to his previous snappy self, though it was quite difficult to be harsh with his adorable kitten. 'Well, well. Aren't you being too bold for someone who cheated on me?' YunHo rebuked severely.

'B-but, I didn't. Not exactly.'

'Where did he touch you? If you don't give me an answer to that question now, I'll…' YunHo stripped JaeJoong's trousers off and unzipped his own pants. His manhood nudged at JaeJoong's opening.

JaeJoong turned around hurriedly to face the man above him. 'Wait! Wait… I think he touched somewhere here… and here,' said JaeJoong pointing at his waist and stomach. 'Only?' asked YunHo sceptically.

'Umm… Oh, and a French kiss. One more on my neck, too.'

YunHo arched one of his eyebrows.

Then…

'I think he bit my ear too. Yeah, he did,' added JaeJoong.

YunHo's eyes narrowed into slits.

'Ah~ I think that's all,' assured JaeJoong uneasily. 'He also sort of touched my nipples... O-okay, I'm sure there's nothing more.'

'Sort of, huh?' YunHo echoed JaeJoong's words hollowly. Suddenly, he burst out, 'If that guy ever shows his face, I'll cook him alive! And you, too! You better protect yourself, _sempai_. If he'd stepped over _one_ more line it would've been sex.' He stared into JaeJoong's eyes and shoved his manhood in furiously. JaeJoong yelped and slid his eyelids halfway down. His own thing twitched invitingly.

Determined to erase the other man's mark on his baby, YunHo licked JaeJoong's ear thoroughly and hummed in his resonant voice, 'Bear with it a little more.' Instantly, the pain in JaeJoong's lower region turned sweet with fervour. YunHo pinched his nipples. 'Hyah!' JaeJoong's cry resounded within the room, feeling himself throbbing impatiently. 'More… YunHo… Ah!' The dirty sounds made by him ignited the sexual fire between them, stirring robust life and sense into their groins. YunHo picked up pace in rocking his baby back and forth as the latter swayed his hips cooperatively. When the room got hotter and JaeJoong's cries got higher, YunHo felt the other tightening. 'Ugh… I'm coming.' Right on cue, their minds halted and rose to heaven momentarily. Halfway through, YunHo withdrew to wet his kitten's naked body with the excess, while JaeJoong's milk squirted onto their skin and the white sheets beneath them.

YunHo rubbed the liquid all over his senior's torso, his fingers lingering on the peaks of JaeJoong's chest. Then, he bent low to lick along the entire length of JaeJoong's waist, and moved upward to wet his lover's neck with his tongue, a hand on his lover's neck. Wanting him to have no other man's scent, YunHo held JaeJoong's chin and kissed him deeply, twirling his tongue around JaeJoong's and licking the inner walls of his mouth. 'Mmmf…' JaeJoong groaned pleasurably. He hugged YunHo and rolled onto him so that now their positions inverted. 'More,' purred JaeJoong while batting his lashes adorably. Under the sheets, he could feel JaeJoong's hardness growing. 'Nope. This is your punishment.' YunHo smirked.

'Hya…' he pouted, unsatisfied. 'Fine. Then you don't need to move at all, I'll do it myself.' JaeJoong crouched above YunHo and sank deeper onto his hips, feeling the tip poke its way through his tight barrier...

'Find all you want. You won't find what you want,' taunted YunHo, while gazing at his kitten's naked figure displayed above him.

'Nya~ YunHo…' JaeJoong bent forward and stuck out his lower lip pleadingly. He stared at him, still pumping his hips a couple more times but to no avail. YunHo ran his hands up his buttocks, waist and all the way up to his hair. JaeJoong's scalp tingled. His face instantly flushed with hot blood; his manhood sprung to full wake. 'Rise a little so that I can hit it,' said YunHo finally, blowing air out of his nose. _I knew it'd be too hard to resist him._

At the very first jerk into JaeJoong's ass, pre-cum spurted out onto his stomach and trickled down. 'Ah!' JaeJoong threw his head backwards and gasped, trembling slightly. He lifted his hands behind his head with elbows bent and head turned aside. He didn't know YunHo would've known his ass so well. YunHo began to jerk repeatedly, enticing a long moan from JaeJoong as he exuded cum out of his highly sexed body. 'Ha… Ah… Unh…' Overwhelmed with rapturous sensation, he moaned into eternal paradise while his body rocked endlessly. A short growl emanated from YunHo. The man above him was simply too luscious and succulent, the way his back curved inwards like an 's', and his chest arches outward as if luring his lips over for an intense suckle. YunHo's mouth watered. 'YunHo!' panted JaeJoong urgently all of a sudden, thrusting his hips faster. JaeJoong's scream pierced the air; his sperms squirted out, some of it landing of YunHo jawline and collarbone. Numb with sexual tremors convulsing throughout his flesh, JaeJoong collapsed onto YunHo blissfully while his lover enfolded him in an affectionate embrace and pecked his hair.

'Saranghae.'

Feel free to comment anything, although I would like to persuade each and every one of you into commenting, hehheh. TQ.


End file.
